


Turn Me Loose

by dreaminrubies



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom Roger Taylor (Queen), Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Sub Brian May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminrubies/pseuds/dreaminrubies
Summary: Brian needs to unwind and Roger is always happy to take care of him. [Modern Day!Maylor]





	Turn Me Loose

**Author's Note:**

> I promise to finish all my WIP’s soon, but the videos of Brian being all subby and Roger talking about smacked bottoms on tumblr, I couldn’t resist ;)

It was after the show, both comfortable in the luxurious hotel room with Brian stripped naked and kneeling at Roger’s feet. Roger tugged his fingers through Brian’s curls. “Ask me nicely.”

Brian shivered as he pressed his face into Roger’s clothed thigh, inhaling his scent while goosebumps broke out across his naked skin

“Please Rog...I need you to spank me then fuck me hard.”

“Well done, love. That wasn’t so hard was it? You know I’ll give you anything you’d ask for. Now come bend over my lap”

Roger’s raspy voice was steady and firm and Brian found himself rising to his feet before bending his tall, lean body across Roger’s lap.

“Such a good boy for me, but I know how dirty and naughty you can be too, hmm? Sweet little Bri, wonder what people would say if they saw your naked ass bent over my knee?”

Brian pressed his face into the couch cushion to suppress his moan before Rog smacked a hand down firmly across his bare cheek.

“How many years have we been doing this for, love?” Roger mused as he gently caressed the area he had just smacked.

“Almost 50,” Brian answered, his voice soft and shaky.

“Can you believe it?” Roger mused before he smacked Brian’s ass again and felt the older man rut against his thigh.

“I can’t actually,” Brian replied cheekily as his cock started to leak from the third smack Roger landed against his bare ass.

“Such cheek!” Roger landed two smacks across the center of Brian’s bottom.

“Ah! You like it.”

Brian bucked his hips, cock rubbing against Rog’s black jeans, leaking pre cum all over them.

“Do I? I think I like you better, bent over my lap and being quiet, taking your spanking like a good boy.

Brian’s cheeks burned. Roger settled into a steady rhythm, not striking too hard, but making sure it had enough sting. Blue eyes sparkled as he watched Brian’s ass turn red beneath his palm and he didn’t stop until his love was panting and rutting against his thigh like a horny school boy.

“God you always did look so lovely with a well smacked bottom.”

“Oh fuck, Rog,” Brian sobbed with pleasure.

“Such a mouth on you…always were so needy and desperate. Gentle Brian…who is really just a filthy boy who likes to be topped,” Roger grinned as his hand soothed Brian’s burning red ass, knowing the dirty talk would just rile up Brian even more.

“Roger,” Brian whined and got another spank in response.

“Enough, beg properly. I know you know how,” Roger said gruffly as he started to spread Brian’s cheeks.

“Please, Roger, please finger me, I need to get off, I need to cum. Please,” Brian begged, voice soft and whiny.

“Much better,” Roger praised as he uncapped the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers and Brian’s hole. “This is just a warm up, if you’re a good boy, I’ll let you have my cock.”

“God yes please!”

Roger chuckled as he worked one finger inside of Brian, who almost lost it right then and there. Jesus Bri, have a little self control, he scolded himself. Roger took his time, lazily moving the one finger in and out of Brian’s hole before slowly adding a second, stretching him wider. Roger’s fingers were a bit thicker so they always gave Brian a nice stretch and pleasant burn. The guitarist’s eyes were squeezed shut tightly in pleasure as he rut himself against Roger’s inner thigh.

“What a naughty boy,” Roger scolded and slapped each of Brian’s cheeks with his other hand.

“Mmm, your naughty boy,” Brian panted.

“Naughty boys don’t get my cock.”

“Don’t care,” Brian whined petulantly as he got just the right friction and came all over Roger’s thigh.

“Brian Harold May,” Roger chided, but he couldn’t hide the amusement in his voice.

It felt so good to still have Roger’s thick fingers buried inside of him as he continued to rub against his lover’s thigh. It felt so delicious, so naughty, so perfect. Just like the two of them. He was lost in pleasure until Roger’s fingers running through his curls again bought him back to reality.

“I ought to give you a proper spanking for that, being so bad,” Roger mused.

“Maybe later,” Brian replied cheekily and whined, fucking whined, when Roger pulled his fingers out.

“Mhmm maybe before we get on the plant and you can get on that sore bottom the entire ride and remember who can put you in your place,” Roger grinned as he righted Brian up and guided him to sit in his lap.

“Now there’s an idea,” Brian laughed and cupped Roger’s face before kissing him. “Thank you for taking care of me, for understanding this side of me.”

“Always, my love, you know that. Quiet like being in charge, you know that. Also I can’t bear the thought of anyone else laying your hands on you like that. I’d wring their bloody neck. You’re all mine, Bri.”

“I am, all yours, don’t want anyone else.”

“Except for Adam,” Roger teased, a cheeky grin on his face as Brian blushed bright red. “Don’t worry, maybe I’ll be nice and share you with him one day. But only if you’re a really good boy.”

“Why don’t you take me to bed and I can show you how good I can be?” Brian suggested before he nipped at Roger’s lower lip. Roger’s belly tightened with pleasure.

“Good idea, my cock could use some worshipping,” Roger said as Brian climbed off his lap.


End file.
